darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sio Bibble
Sio Bibble, known to Jim and all of his characters as Bubble was the governor of the planet Naboo and a loyal advisor to Queens Amidala and Jamillia of Naboo. He was notoriously irrationally distrusted by Jim because of his goatee despite the fact that his own character of Qui-Gon had one as well. The Phantasmal Malevolence When the Trade Fedration invaded Naboo for the first time, Bibble was captured by the Feds' droids, along with the Queen's handmaiden who had disguised herself as the Queen to protect her, the Queen's bodygaurd, Panaka, and a group of handmaidens, including the real Queen disguised as one of them. They were being forcibly escorted by the droids to the palace's inner courtyard, when they were rescued by the Jedi Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon distrusted Bibble because of Bibble's goatee, and used the Force Ability Suggestion on Bibble to demand where the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria was. Under this Force Ability, Bibble revealed that Senator Palpatine on planet Coruscant had information on the Orb. When the Jedi decided to take the Queen and her entourage with them to Coruscant, Qui-Gon refused to take along Bibble, because he still distrusted him. Bibble later contacted their ship while it was stopped on Tatooine to inform the Queen of the terrible deprivations being inflicted by the Trade Federation as their invasion of Naboo continued. Silence of the Clones When Padme, R2, and Anakin arrived on Naboo to investigate the stolen Peace Moon plans, they were greeted by the current queen, Queen Jamillia and Sio Bibble. Padme ordered Bibble's arrest, but the Queen overrode her, pointing out that they needed to find the stolen plans for the Peace Moon. Anakin suggested they take a tour of Naboo, to see if they could figure out who would benefit from the current status quo. Revelation of the Sith When the Trade Federation invaded Naboo for the second time, they moved the planet out of its normal orbit and smeltered the planet to begin construction on the Peace Moon, turning nearly the entire planet into a volcanic wasteland. Bail Organa later informed Obi-Wan and Yoda that Naboo had been liberated. He revealed that General Jar-Jar Binks led the assault, nixed the Feds, and moved the planet back to its original orbit; that Sio Bibble saved most of the people by schmoozing with the Feds; that the capital Theed was protected by a force field; but the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria was once again lost On Theed, a public funeral was held for Padme. Bibble started to eulogize her. Padme from her bier called him a traitorous wretch, accusing him of selling out to the Federation to save his own butt. Bibble started to defend himself from the accusation, but then stopped himself, explaining he thought he heard someone say something. A New Generation If Sio Bibble was still alive 19 years later and still living on Naboo, he was most likely killed along with everyone else on Naboo when Darth Vader ordered the planet's destruction by the Peace Moon's laser. The Enemy Let Slip Vader claimed the Japor snippet Anakin gave Padme had special powers. Darth Vader said this was how Padme was able to survive for so long, like against the assassination attempt on the Coruscant landing platform, or the fight against the nexu. Vader added, as another example, of Padme's survival from dehydration and exposure on Geonosis. This was also how Vader was able to survive the system shock from being decapitated while in a psychic link with Luke. Luke asked what happened to Anakin. Vader replied that he was horribly mutilated and burnt on the lava field, so he died, obviously. To save Padme. Vader then related how Anakin didn't die immediately, that he suffered for days on the lava field where Obi-Wan abandoned him. In flashback, Anakin was lying on the lava field, calling out to Padme. Darth Vader related how as Padme she experienced her own funeral and tried to speak up. In flashback, Padme on her funeral bier called Sio Bibble a traitorous wretch, and accused him of selling out to the Feds just to save his own sorry butt. Bibble started to defend himself from the accusation than stopped, and apologized, saying he thought he heard someone say something. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters